


Just a little more

by ineedthislikeaholeinthehead



Category: American Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Based on a Tumblr Post, Hair Pulling, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 18:47:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6765571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineedthislikeaholeinthehead/pseuds/ineedthislikeaholeinthehead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lee and Richard aren't usually what anyone would consider rough, but a little hair pulling never hurt anyone</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a little more

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ReyhannaShan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReyhannaShan/gifts).



> Most likely you've already [seen this on tumblr](http://ineedthislikeaholeinthehead.tumblr.com/post/143809037879/aninomori-reyhannashan) , but cross posting for my own purposes (that sounds more intriguing than it is.) 
> 
> This was inspired by [Aninomori’s](http://aninomori.tumblr.com/post/143754827267/ummm-yeah-so-here-is-the-proper-pic-of-my-richlee) absolutely gorgeous artwork. Who I would credit on here...but I don't know your username! (Ahhh! Sorry!) 
> 
> In any case, the artwork is much better than the story, so you should go check it out and tell them how wonderful they are!

“Lee.” Richard moaned. But Lee knew Richard’s moan and this wasn’t his usual you’re-driving-me-bloody-crazy moan. He wanted something, and Lee desperately wanted to give it to him. 

“Yes.” Lee moaned back, and Richard knew it wasn’t his you’re-giving-me-everything-I’ve-ever-dreamed-of moan. 

“I want to do something to you.” He whispered in Lee’s ear. Lee felt a shiver down his spine when Richard’s chest pressed against his back. 

“You know you can do anything to me, Rich.” He said, and the permission was barely out of his mouth before Richard’s hand and left its place around Lee’s cock, and buried itself in his hair. He felt Richard’s fingers digging in, grabbing as many strands as possible. Once he’d established his arm against Lee’s shoulder, he went back to thrusting, first gently, working himself into a frenzy. 

Lee was surprised at how good it felt, with every thrust Richard pulled his hair just a little more- and while he missed the well timed strokes he had been providing, the pressure on his scalp was working just as well. 

Besides, it wasn’t like Lee couldn’t hold his own dick. Richard couldn’t see, but somehow still felt the very second Lee grabbed it. He used the fist full of hair to turn Lee’s head back towards him. Lee moved in for a kiss that Richard rejected. 

“Lee.” He whispered in his ear. 

“Yes?” 

“Let me hear you.” He begged, then kissed Lee’s neck. 

“Hear me what, babe?” 

“Hear you come.” And Richard moaned in Lee’s ear, which perked up his prick even more. 

“I can definitely do that.” He said, stroking himself as Richard continued to thrust. Like so many times before, the combination of their moans and kisses and the simple fact of being so close to each other made them come at the same time. Lee would always remember the way his head felt as Richard pulled his hair for dear life, low, grunting cries of his name in Lee’s ear. 

They fell onto the bed together, wholly satisfied. Lee turned around, kissed Richard on the nose and smiled. 

“That was amazing.” Richard said.   
“Agreed completely.” Lee moved in again, gave in a peck on the lips. “Maybe next time, I’ll pull your hair.” He said. Richard gave him a sheepish smile. They would figure that out next time.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, for anyone who hasn't been following my descent into madness (ie: RichLee) for the past year, this is going to be boring. 
> 
> But... you guys- I finally wrote some PWP!
> 
> All it took was the gentle suggestions by [Aninomori](http://aninomori.tumblr.com) and Reyhannashan! OMG, thank you, you guys, for helping me achieve by smutty dreams!


End file.
